silversunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Viridiel Lorael
'' It was an early morning; the sun was shining bright, the sweet aroma of the bakery flew through the kingdom of Lorael. Yes, the kingdom of Lorael. Viridiel was a prince. If he had any trouble with learning how to write, or how to rule the kingdom then his father would say with a calming voice ; “Son, what do you do to succeed?”. Viridiel would smile and answer it with; “I believe.”'' One. '' '' There it was. The ‘wake up’ call from Samuel. Every morning Samuel came into Viridiel his room to open up the curtains. He said; “ What a dreadfully sorry sight.” Samuel wiped his hands off on the curtain, and he walked to the other curtain left of him. “Such a beautiful morning to waste your time in bed, isn’t it ? “ Viridiel groaned and he said ; “What? Go away Samuel !” “I’m afraid that it is time to rise.” Said Samuel while he was opening the second pair of curtains. He slowly walked to Viridiel’s bed and he said ; “With your permission, I shall wake you up.” He slowly took the blanket , and pulled it off Viridiel’s bed. “I hope that you slept well. You have a long day ahead.” Viridiel opened his eyes. He went up and he smiled at Samuel. Viridiel said ; “Do you always have to do that ?” “Yes I have. Now, sir, if you will follow me, perhaps we can find some appropriate clothing for the breakfast of today.” Said Samuel. He slowly walked with Viridiel to the mannequins with casual clothes on. “Your father is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you in the dining room.” Said Samuel. “I have taken the liberty of arranging four suitable outfits, if you would care to choose.” Viridiel said : “ I would like the third set of clothing. “ “Ah, splendid choice. I’m sure that your father will approve.” Answered Samuel. “Perhaps you ought to make your way to the dining room now. And I would recommend to stay calm at your father today. Your father is rumoured to be in an ill temper.” Samuel walked outside Viridiel’s room, and he closed the doors. “Very well.” Said Viridiel. Viridiel took the clothes off the mannequin , and he changed his pyjamas into his royal attire. Viridiel sighed and he said ; “Nothing better than a grumpy father at the family breakfast. “ Viridiel walked to the door, and he opened it. He saw Samuel and Samuel said ; “If you will follow me, then I will escort you to the dining room. “ Samuel started to walk with Viridiel to the dining room. “Do I really have to go to the dining room ?” mumbled Viridiel. “These were the orders of the king. I shall follow him wherever fate may take us. “ answered Samuel. “But, since he heard the warning of the Evan he started to act so different.” Muttered Viridiel. “I still don’t get the outside rule.” Viridiel and Samuel reached the door of the dining room. “It is there to protect you. Well, have a good day.” Said Samuel. “Will do.” Replied Viridiel and he opened the doors to the dining room. A low voice went through the room as soon as he entered; “Good morning, my son. Please, take a seat.” Viridiel looked into the room . He saw his mother and his father sitting behind a long dining table. “ My son needs a heirendaeffer. Get it for him!” said his father. A butler went immediately to the kitchen. He was scared that something would happen at him. Viridiel was terrified. He wasn’t allowed to go outside the castle. His father was overprotective, he always thought that there is a murder in every corner outside the castle. The reason why Viridiel was terrified, was because the earlier he went outside . He got sick of that rule. “Viridiel, did you had last night a good sleep ? “ said his father. “Yes, I had. “ answered Viridiel. is a story i'm creating about Viridiel. It will be updated soon.